Lovino's school life
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: Sorry about lame title. It's about Lovino transferring to the same school as Feliciano, the rest, you just have to read XD Please R&R ON HIATUS, just for about a month...
1. Transferring

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. I know there's a lot of school type of fanfics out there but I couldn't resist my own go at this XD I somewhat based it on Junjou Terrorist on some bits =X This is my first fic that is soo long so I hope there isn't a lot of spelling or grammer mistakes.

More: Although it isn't related at all, I've purposely posted this as a dedication to **National Day**. Yah, **Happy 44th birthday.** XD Either way, please R&R

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo was a second year in Hetalia School for all ages in the university section. He was a good natured person, abeit being somewhat dense and had rather good grades. Many people remember him for the smile he always had but that day, he wasn't smiling.

Antonio walked aimlessly around the school corridor, wondering what had he done wrong. His boyfriend for three years, Feliciano Vargas (a first year in the university section), had just dumped him for the stoic Ludwig! The reason behind that had something to do with tomatoes… But hey, how could tomatoes be a problem?

"I see… Let's go and drink your troubles away!" Was what his good friend Francis Bonnefoy said after hearing his depressing news.

"Yeah, it's that Italy's loss!" Gilbert Beilschmidt added.

"I guess you're right…" Antonio tried to sound better but he still couldn't get the reason why he was dumped…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ve~ Lovino, you sure you don't need me to pick you up?"

"Yes I am sure!" Lovino Vargas shouted on the telephone. He did not want to risk being seen in the airport with his clingy brother.

"Ve~ you do know where the school dorm is right?" Feliciano asked again.

"Of course I know! Now can we freaking stop this call so I can make a move?"

"Okay, see you soon Lovi~"

"AND DON'T CALL ME THAT! Chigii!" He slammed down the public telephone, causing some people to look his way. Slightly embarrassed, he adjusted his green hat on his head and hurriedly made his way out of the airport, lugging his luggage along.

He was enrolling into the Hetalia School, in the same level as his twin brother Feliciano. He could have enrolled at the same time as Feliciano four years ago but he chose to study in Rome. Now, against his wish, he was forced to enroll into Hetalia School by Feliciano but it was supposed to be a very good school…

Lovino was deep in thought and he suddenly realises one thing. He had no idea where he was! In fact, for some insane reason, he was on a deserted lane! There was no one in sight… or was there?

Lovino found himself cornered by three bulky looking men. They look like thugs and they were thugs! They probably figured that the small stature of Lovino would be easy to push about.

"Look here kid, we don't want to hurt you," one of them said as another cracked his fingers loudly. "So just hand us your money and you'll get off easy."

"Why should I listen to you bastards," Lovino snarled. It was just his luck to run into trouble on an empty street.

"You have guts but that's not enough!" Anger flashed in their eyes. Two of them took hold of the Italian who was shouting a string of curses. The biggest of the three stood infront of him, a crooked smile and his face as he cracked his fists.

"Your money or else," he threatened.

"You're just a wimp who picks on others you think are weaker, you damn bastard," Lovino spat at him.

"You will eat your own words!" He swung his fist backwards, ready to lunge a direct hit at Lovino's stomach. Lovino closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact but it didn't come.

Looking up, he saw that the man too was stunned. He had been stopped by someone with just a hand. And that someone, who had brown hair and green eyes, was definitely younger than the man.

"You should refrain from violence in the street," he said cheerfully despite the strength he had to stop the man's fist. Lovino simply gapped.

"By standers shouldn't interfere!" The man growled as he swung his other fist at the smiling man. With his other hand, that fist was stopped just as easily. The man tried to struggle but to no avail.

"Let him go now," he turned to face the two men who were holding Lovino. Stammering, they dropped Lovino and took off quickly.

"W-wait for me!" He let go of the man and the man took off behind his so called friends.

The brown haired man who looked not much older than Lovino then offered his hand.

"You didn't have to help, idiot," Lovino huffed as he stood up on his own.

"Oh, really?" He raised an eyebrow. "My name's Antonio by the way. You?"

"L-Lovino…" Lovino mumbled as he looked away from the smiling man, blushing. Antonio's eyes widened along with his smile.

"You look just like a ripe tomato with that hat!" He commented.

Lovino did love tomatoes, as much as his brother love pasta but being told that by a guy he just met, made him rather angry.

"Chigii!" He grabbed his hat and threw it at the smiling face and stormed off.

Antonio laughed a bit before remembering the glimpse of Lovino's full face (without hat)…

"Why do I feel that he looks like someone I know…?" He shrugged the thought away as he held on the green hat and went on his way to meet Gilbert and Francis to lighten his mood from the breakup though strangely, he already felt better…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ve~ Hello?"

"Feliciano, I'm freaking lost. Don't ask why just pick me up, damn it!"

"Lovi?! Oh no! Where are you now?"

"Chigii! Don't call me that! I'm already angry after that stupid guy tried to rob me and that stupid smiling guy!"

"Eh?! What happened?! Are you alright?"

"I'm perfectly fine, just come fetch me already, damn it!"

"Ve~ But where are you now?"

"I'm at some place called 'Axis Street'!"

"Ve~ That's very near the school and the school dorm."

"Like hell I care whether it's near or not! Just freaking come and fetch me already!"

"Ve~ Calm down, I'll be right there," Feliciano put down the phone and wore his shirt.

"Going somewhere?" Ludwig pocked his head out of the amount of paper on his table. He and Feliciano were roommates.

"Yep, I'm off to pick up my twin brother!" Feliciano said happily and he slipped on a pair of pants. He had just woken up from a nap.

"Your… twin brother's enrolling here?" Ludwig paled. He could not imagine two Feliciano around shouting pasta and waving his infamous white flag.

"Ve~ I'm sure two will be good friends!" Feliciano skipped out of the room as Ludwig slammed his forehead on the table.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You made me wait for a freaking long time," Lovino pouted as Feliciano leaped onto him.

"I just woke up~" Lovino pried Feliciano off him and began walking to the dorms.

"This is the dorm?" Lovino questioned as they reach the large place. It was as big as a school building where many of the students actually live there. Feliciano nodded as he pointed where what was to his brother.

The first floor was a sitting lounge, a cafeteria, a provision shop and a library.

From the second floor onwards were the dorm rooms where two people will share one room. The girls live at the west of the building while the boys lived in the east of the building.

"So where the hell will I be staying at?" Lovino asked as Feliciano led him to the third floor.

"Well, here's your new room key," Feliciano handed a key with a tag reading '302' on it.

"And my new roommate is…?"

"Ve~ I don't know, there's so many people living here. I just hope it isn't Vash or Francis."

"Who the hell are they?"

"Just some other more dangerous students in the university section, I'll meet you at the cafeteria at 6pm for dinner. I have to continue my nap~" Lovino could only watch as Feliciano skipped down the stairs to the second level where his room was.

He switched back to focus on finding his room. It was probably somewhere along the insanely long corridor and if he was correct, the first room number was '205'. How many rooms could one level have?

Grumbling, he dragged his luggage along as he began walking down the corridor. Along the way, he bumped into someone.

"Bloody hell!" The Blonde haired man with huge eyebrows muttered as they both fell on their bottoms.

"Chigii!"

"You damn git, watch where you're going!" He widened his eyes, revealing emerald eyes.

"I will if you freaking do too!" Lovino shot back. Both glared at each other in the tense silence.

"Hey Arthur!" They both looked behind the blonde man now known as Arthur.

"A-Alfred!" Arthur quickly stood up. Lovino couldn't tell whether he was happy or afraid. He watched as the taller blonde man with sky blue eyes approached them. He was wearing a bomber jacket with a cup in his hand.

"Just take one sip, I guarantee you'll like it better than that insane tea of yours," he reached out the cup to the backing Arthur.

"Like hell I'll drink your bloody coffee you twat!" He turned around and started to run.

"If I don't get you to drink this brilliant coffee, then I'm not a hero!" Alfred looked very confident and he shot off behind Arthur with amazing speed.

Lovino stood up, cursing silently at both of them as he heard some screams of protest, Alfred must have caught Arthur. Ignoring the screams, he continued to make his way to room '302'.

At least, Lovino didn't bump into anyone on the way. He finally reached the room and unlocked the door. There were two beds on each side of the room. At the end of each bed was also a personal desk, there was only one large wardrobe and the window was covered with red drapes.

One side of the room was a total mess. Papers all over the table and some random clothes strewn across the bed, topping off with two ripe tomatoes. They look rather tempting but he couldn't eat them, they belonged to his new roommate, whoever he was. The other side of the room was neat and untouched.

He placed his luggage by his bed and sat on the bed. It was bouncy, just the way he like it and the sheets were pure white. Lovino would have wanted to immediately unpack but he couldn't. They probably had to share the one wardrobe and it was better to wait for the other to come back first to settle the dividing of space.

But then, now all Lovino could do was wait and after a long trip, he was feeling exhausted. He climbed under the sheets, ignoring the fact that he didn't change his clothes though he did remember that he had lost his favourite green hat after throwing it at that Antonio guy. He laid on the fluffy pillow and fell asleep…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Antonio had trouble steadying himself as he, Gilbert and Francis headed back into the dorm. They had a one hell of the time for a midday drinking and by the end of it, he had nearly totally forgotten about Feliciano.

"You somber enough to head back to your room?" Francis asked as they watched Gilbert making his way back to his room on the second floor. Francis had been the only one among the three who knew how to hold his liquor the best.

"I suppose so; see you at the cafeteria for dinner if you're going," Antonio made his way to the third floor where his room was as Francis went on to the fourth floor.

Antonio opened the door after a few attempts which might be because you couldn't exactly look straight. Maybe he wasn't as somber as he thought he was. The first thing he saw was a large luggage set by the bed that had been untouched for all the years that he had stayed there.

Now that he thought about it, Roderich, the boys' dorm head had mentioned about him getting a new roommate. To tell the truth, not all the rooms were occupied, in fact, there was more empty rooms than occupied rooms but it was a law that they all had a roommate to either improve relationships or to cut cost. Antonio never did have a roommate because everyone else had but now, he had one.

Antonio approached his own bed, he placed the green hat that he had held on for the whole time on his desk and sat down. He realised that his new roommate was sleeping in the bed though all he could see was a blur to brown, probably the back of the sleeping person's head. Then, that person turned around, still sleeping.

Antonio's eyes widened with surprise. Although he could not see that properly, he was sure he could roughly tell who it was. All the feelings from the sudden break up came pouring back.

"F-Feliciano…?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

By the way, this happened on a Sunday so they went to drink during the afternoon since if they drank at night, they won't be able to wake up for school! Also, at the last part, because he wasn't entirely somber, Antonio thought it was Feliciano but he didn't realise that the hair was a different colour and the curl was also different. I hope I can properly think of a plot for my first AU story XD Please R&R


	2. The dorm

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. I've finally completed chapter 2. I hope it turned out well. Honestly, I only have a slightly vague idea on how to continue from here =.= Wish me luck and please R&R

Little ramblings about my exam(I couldn't help but write this): I'm pretty much going to do badly because of careless mistakes, especially MT

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"F-Feliciano?" Antonio squinted his eyes. Why in the world would Feliciano be there? He had a room with Ludwig and they probably can't ever act the same ever again even if they were still friends.

He gulped down some water and rubbed his eyes, taking a closer look. The person sleeping peacefully in the bed had a darker shade of brown hair compared to Feliciano and the hair curl seemed to be on the opposite side. He looked like Feliciano and Antonio felt that he had seen him somewhere before…

He was bending by the edge of the bed, observing the sleeping figure. Was his eyesight playing tricks on him? He wasn't so sure anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino stirred in his sleep. He heard the door closing and heard his brother's name but the voice who said it sounded familiar. He had been asleep for roughly half an hour. He could have continued to sleep but he decided to see who his new roommate was and possibly unpack before dinner.

He opened his eyes and jumped up. Staring straight at him was a pair of green eyes. And it was unmistakably that Antonio guy who helped him earlier that day. Was he dreaming?

"Why the hell are you here?!" He spluttered out.

"But, I live here; you must be my new roommate!" Now that he took a closer look, Antonio looked like he had been drinking and his breath smelt like it too.

"You mean, you actually school here, you idiot?!"

"Mind your language and yes, I'm in the second year in the university section… have we met before?"

Lovino frowned. He felt quite stupid for remembering him when the other did not. He refused to look at Antonio and his eyes wondered off to Antonio's messy desk and sitting on top of the load of papers was his favourite green hat!

"My hat!" He jumped out of the bed and grabbed his hat, placing it on his head just to make sure it was truly his hat.

"Oh! You're the guy that said you didn't need any help!" Antonio recalled.

Lovino flushed with slight anger, that wasn't exactly how he thought he would be remembered from.

"And you really do look like a tomato!"

Lovino proceeded to grabbing his pillow and throwing it at the Spaniard's face, he was smart enough not to throw his hat again. Antonio laughed as the pillow fell onto his lap.

Lovino delicately placed his green hat on the bed and crossed his arms.

"Can we freaking divide the space here?"

Antonio stopped laughing and looks at the figure looming over him. The face really looked similar to Feliciano yet the character was a whole different story.

"Hey, are you related to Feliciano Vargas?"

Lovino shot him a glare, "so what if I am?"

"Well, I was just wondering. I mean personality wise Feliciano seemed more bubbly and nice but looks wise…" Antonio shrugged.

"Chigii! You're just trying to say how much better my brother is aren't you?"

"Oh, so you're brothers? And I'm not comparing… Argh!" Lovino had head butted Antonio, eyes flashing in anger. That was the sole reason why he didn't want to go to the same school as his bubbly brother. People kept on comparing them. If it wasn't their art score it would be their personality.

Antonio recovered from shock and looked down. Lovino was right in front of him throwing light punches, cheeks red with anger and a pout.

"You really look like a tomato," Lovino threw a slightly harder punch and Antonio winced. He reached out a hand and managed to grab one of the ripe tomatoes on his bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he offered the tomato to Lovino as an apology gift. Lovino's face instantly lit up.

"You like tomatoes?" Antonio asked curiously as Lovino snatched the tomato from his hand and began munching on it.

"Like them? I love them!" Lovino ate the rest of the tomato in an instant. It was as delicious as it looked.

"That's great! I love them too," Antonio smiled as he stood up. "You can have the right side of the wardrobe. Its siesta time for me. Could you wake me up later for dinner?"

Lovino thought for a while. It was troublesome but…

"Sure if you give me the other tomato."

Antonio sighed a little but of course he relented. He picked up his last ripe tomato and gave it to Lovino before plopping on top of his messy bed and falling asleep.

For the first time that day, Lovino smiled as he ate the juicy tomato and began unpacking. Although Antonio's side of the room was messy, the wardrobe was really neat. Clean clothes hung on the left side of it and the neatly folded clothes at the bottom. The right side was completely untouched, like his side of the room when he came.

It was as if Antonio had only been living in half the room despite having the whole room to himself until Lovino came. Lovino started off by unpacking his clothes. He then placed his books on his desk and so forth. He might be rude and all but he was rather considerate, unpacking with the least amount of noise possible as Antonio slept.

After he was done, Lovino had nothing to do and there was still around ten minutes to six. He sat on his bed and observed the sleeping Antonio. He looked like he was having some kind of dream. His chest rose and fell irregularly, was he having a nightmare?

Lovino crept up to him, contemplating whether he should wake him up. He came closer to him, finally deciding to wake him up when suddenly, Antonio moved. Antonio had lunged forward, embracing the surprised Lovino.

"Why… why did you leave…? Feliciano…" Antonio mumbled in his sleep.

Lovino flared up. It was always his brother this, his brother that. Despite being miles away from home, he just had to have a roommate who from the words he said, was probably Feliciano's ex! Even though he was a smiling bastard who gave him tomatoes, he just had to be into Feliciano!

Lovino pushed him away and shook him vigorously.

"Wake up bastard and snap out of it!" He then threw a hard punch to Antonio's stomach. His eyes immediately snapped open and he groaned in pain.

"Is it… time for dinner?" He asked weakly.

"In five minutes, yes!" Lovino realised he had one feet on the ground, his other knee was on the bed. He quickly got back on two feet and headed for the door. "Are you going or what?"

"Of course!" Antonio leapt out of the bed, wobbling a bit due to a slight hangover. He had no idea why Lovino had to hit him to wake him up though.

"Bastard, you're having a hangover aren't you?" Lovino commented, his way of saying 'are you okay?'

"Yeah… I suppose so," Antonio grinned.

Lovino sighed and help Antonio, shocking him.

"This is pay back for helping me when I didn't need help, now we're equal," Lovino quickly said before Antonio could say anything. And with that, they both went down to the cafeteria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ve~ Ludwig, it's time for dinner! I heard there's pasta today!"

"Feliciano, there's pasta EVERYday…" Ludwig followed the bouncing Feliciano out of they're room.

"Oh! And I can introduce Lovino to you!"

Ludwig flinched, hoping that if this Lovino was the older twin, maybe he'd be more mature or something. He spotted Roderich walking towards the cafeteria alone.

"Roderich, what happened to Gilbert?" Usually, Roderich's roommate who was Ludwig's brother, Gilbert, would be pestering him all the way to the cafeteria.

"Terrible hangover. Tell your brother never to go drinking in midday and taking a nap after that," Roderich replied and headed down.

"Ve~ Ludwig! There's my brother Lovino coming down the stairs! LOVI~"

Ludwig swung around to see a man who looked like Feliciano except with slightly darker hair and the curl was facing another direction and he was supporting a slightly wobbly Antonio.

"Ve~ your new roommate's Antonio? Isn't that great?" Feliciano flung himself onto Lovino. Antonio smiled, though rather forcefully. Feliciano seemed to have completely forgotten about the past three years they'd been together.

"Chigii! Get your freaking self off me and don't you dare call me that again!"

Ludwig was taken aback. That was definitely not a duplicate of Feliciano but a totally different person!

"Ve~ anyway, this is Ludwig, my roommate and this is Lovino Vargas, my older twin brother."

"Oh, so you're twin brothers eh?" Antonio spoke for the first time. That would explain a lot and that means that Lovino was going to be a first year in the university section.

"Eh? You didn't tell Antonio that?" Feliciano looked a bit disappointed, Lovino simply grumbled.

"Ve~ Are you okay, Antonio?" Feliciano shifted his attention to Antonio who was still being slightly supported by Lovino.

"Had a little drink," Antonio smiled again, skilfully masking what he truly felt.

"Don't tell me you've been drinking with Gilbert and Francis again," Ludwig frowned. Antonio could only smile apologetically.

"Can we go to the cafeteria now?" Lovino impatiently tapped his foot on the ground. With that, Feliciano was more than happy to drag all of them to the cafeteria.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino spotted the two known as Alfred and Arthur sitting at a table. Alfred had one red cheek and seemed to be still trying to get Arthur to drink coffee. Arthur was obviously rejecting that though his cheeks were tinted red when the American came too close.

They ate dinner in peace, Feliciano going on about how great pasta was, Ludwig simply nodded his head and Lovino saw Antonio glancing at Feliciano many times, what exactly were they're relationship, he didn't really know.

"You two can go back first, I want to talk with Lovino~" Feliciano said after they had done eating. Ludwig excused himself and left, Antonio somewhat reluctantly left too.

"Ve~ so how do you like this dorm?"

"It's… fine," Lovino mumbled, this was a good opportunity to ask Feliciano some questions. "Say Feliciano, what relationship do you have with that smiling bastard?"

"You mean Antonio? Well, we were in a relationship for the past three years or so but we just broke up."

Lovino stared in disbelief. Firstly, three years was a long time, secondly, Feliciano didn't exactly act like they just broke up and thirdly, he has a weird feeling in his chest.

"Why the hell did you break up?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"Ve~ because he was too into tomatoes rather than pasta," Feliciano said matter-of-factly. That was to be expected of Feliciano for breaking up for that reason.

Somehow, the feeling Lovino felt seemed to have grown. Was this relief that he felt…?

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lovino's finally starting to feel something about the spaniard, now to continue... hmmm... For the time being, please R&R


	3. First Day

Note: I do not own APH in any way possible. I've finally finished another chapter, whew! Thank you everyone who voted in my poll, I know majority wanted me to update Dense wall but since I already done this, I might as well update this first. I can't update soon lately because the week's been rather busy, I even have a test next week even though exam was supposed to be over I think I'm getting affected by the seventh month also *gulp* Please R&R.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

So the night passed rather quickly. By the time Lovino went back to the room, Antonio was sleeping like a log, the clothes on his bed lying peacefully on the floor. Carefully, Lovino stepped over a few clothes and headed for the bathroom, did I mention they had a small bathroom in every room?

He was out in no time and had to dry his hair manually in order not to wake the sleeping Spaniard. When he was done, he slipped into his comfy new bed and settled down. Glancing one last look at the peaceful face of the sleeping Spaniard, Lovino felt blood rushing upwards, taken aback, he quickly turned his back at Antonio and tried to sleep…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ve~ how was the first period of your class?" Feliciano bounced enthusiastically beside the sullen Lovino as they walked to the next class they had which was the same class.

"Freaking brilliant," Lovino hissed with sarcasm. It had been a far cry from brilliant, unless you count girls squealing about him looking like Feliciano and boys starting to compare the two of them before they even knew him were good. Not only that, after he had opened his mouth, that was when everyone gave one shocked look and began whispering even more! They shot him a few looks, as if comparing him with someone else, which was obviously Feliciano.

Now, the mentioned person was bouncing beside him, they even had the next class together! People were bound to start comparing them, especially when he opened his mouth…

"Ve~ Are you listening to me, Lovi?"

"Chigii! Don't call me that!" Lovino shot a glare at the unaffected Feliciano,

"I was saying do you want to sign up for the buddy system?" Feliciano repeated his question patiently.

"The what system?" They walked into the class room and immediately, they were surrounded by girls and boys, all chatting away with Feliciano and once in a while, glanced at Lovino. Feliciano was really popular.

Having no chance to ask Feliciano what he meant, Lovino went and sat at a random table. He spotted the Alfred guy among a crowd of people who were at the other side of the room.

If they were to have classification, Lovino knew Feliciano belonged to the bubbly and enthusiastic group while that Alfred dude belonged to the cool and loud group. As for Lovino? He never really felt he was in the classification from the beginning… talk about inferiority complex.

The teacher strode in. Lovino's jaw nearly dropped down. It was none other then that travelling idiot, that bastard who left with only Feliciano, the one who neglected him, and the one who left the family he had for goals unknown. It was Grandpa Rome.

"H-how? Why? What?! Chigii!!!" Lovino had stood up abruptly; unaware of the attention he was drawing, pointing an accusing finger at Rome who had an innocent face on his rather too young for his age face.

"Calm down Lovino," he said with a smile, angering Lovino even more, "I started teaching here, that was the sole reason why Feliciano studies here. In my lesson, you are to call me Mr Rome and welcome to Hetalia School, Lovi."

"Chigii!!!" Lovino felt himself turning bright red with anger. Feliciano immediately tugged his brother to sit down.

"Ve~ Why are you angry, isn't it great that Grandpa Rome teaches our class?"

"Damn it! This is something you'll never understand!" Lovino pulled himself away from Feliciano, still fuming red. For a moment, Feliciano looked upset but he bounced back quickly.

"Guess what Grandpa Rome teaches!"

"Like what? That history subject he travels around just to gather information about?" Lovino spat back bitterly.

Feliciano's eyes sparkled with amazement, "you're so clever Lovi!"

Lovino could have nearly smacked himself on the head, it was obvious what Mr Rome would be teaching, the subject he left his family for, the subject he used as an excuse to travel far and wide. Now, he's a history teacher, he'd rather be a teacher then go back to Italy! The nerve of that guy!

Despite what he felt, Lovino held back his seething anger and passed the lesson without a single word. Feliciano threw worried looks at him but he ignored him. The bell finally rung and Lovino was itching to get out of class as soon as possible.

"Wait, Lovi!" He flinched; Mr. Rome had just called him to wait. He glared back, giving a what-the-hell-do-you-want look.

"Just so you know, I've signed you up for the buddy system already so there's no backing down from it," he said with a smile, promptly picked up his stuff and left a confused Lovino standing there.

"What does this buddy system freaking means!?" He shouted into the already empty classroom in frustration. He was alone; Feliciano had been swept away by his crowd of friends already.

He exited the classroom with a huff, banging the door behind him.

"Whoa, what bit you?" Lovino turned his head to look at who said that, it was none other then his new roommate.

"What do you want, you bastard."

"Nothing, you shouldn't use bad words, it ain't cute," Antonio shrugged.

"Like I care about being cute! If you want cute, go find Feliciano for all I care!"

For a moment, Antonio looked hurt. Lovino bit his lower lip, regretting what he had just said.

"L-look, forget what I said," Lovino turned and began walking away, hiding his slightly red face.

He quickly made his way to his next class, turning at a sharp corner and… THUMP!

He fell backwards, his forehead stinging. "Chigii!!! Watch where you're walking! Damn it!"

Lovino opened his eyes to find that Arthur guy infront of him, rubbing his own forehead. It was the second time they had bumped into each other.

"You again! One more time we bloody bumped into each other, I'm bringing you to the student council's room!"

"What?! This isn't some kind of freaking offence!"

"It is an offence to hurt others!"

"Then that's the same for you!"

The two of them were seething with anger and at a dangerous level too. Antonio must have seen it as he had hurriedly approached them.

"Are you alright?" He asked worriedly at both of them, though it was more directed to Lovino.

"I'm not freaking fine at all!" Lovino shoved him, stood up and stormed off.

"What is his bloody problem?" Arthur mumbled as he stood up.

"I'm guessing it must have been a bad first day," Antonio sighed. The two of them knew each other; after all, they both had a wide range of friends.

"A newcomer eh? I'm not surprised…" Arthur mumbled towards the vanishing figure, all anger forgotten.

"I hope you'll forgive him this time," Antonio said.

"I'm sure that's not a problem… Say, is he related to Feliciano?"

"Yes, he's Feliciano's older twin."

"… You okay?"

"I'm—"

"Hey Arthur! Watcha doing on the ground?" Alfred strode up to them.

"It's not I intended to be on the ground, you twat!" Colour rose to his as he stood up.

Antonio watched as the two conversed. With a slight smile, he turned and left them alone.

"It's really… alright…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lovino sat down in his English class, sitting next to a quiet and polite guy who identified himself as Kiku. The lesson dragged on, being taught by a constantly shaking teacher known as Mr Toris. The lesson passed without trouble.

Lovino stood up and began packing his things, he felt tired and wanted to skip the rest of the lessons but knew he shouldn't on his first day there. He only had two lessons left, Spanish and Mathematics. Not exactly his best subjects but at least there weren't art.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ve~ Lovi, are you still mad?" Feliciano came up with him, they had Spanish together.

"I wouldn't if you bug off."

"Ve~ that's sad!" He pouted.

"Oh deal with it," Lovino hissed. "Also, you never freaking gave me an explanation about this buddy systems thing."

"Oh right! The school's buddy system basically pairs people up mainly on scores, those good at some subjects will be paired with those bad at those subjects, vice versa, when one is sick; the other has to collect the homework, notes and etcetera."

"The school has such a system?! And Rome that bastard signed me up for it?!"

"Ve~ that's grandpa Rome or Mr Rome. And it's a good system! It paired me with Ludwig!"

"You mean that potato bastard?"

"Ve~ Ludwig is Ludwig."

"So why were you paired with him?"

"He's bad at art and I'm good at art."

"… That's it?!"

"Well, yes. Usually, it also depends on who's on the waiting list. There shouldn't be much people now that most of the school year is gone."

"So this freaking system isn't compulsory?"

"Nope, they value freedom a lot here."

"Great, then I can just sign myself out of this stupid thing!" This was the first good thing that might actually be happening!

"I'm afraid not." The twins turned around to see who it was. It was Roderich.

"Who the hell is he?" Lovino asked Feliciano, not bothering to ask softly.

"Ve~ He's Roderich Edelstein, the dorm leader, he's in charge of all the male students living in the dorm."

"Yes I am," the bespectacled man straightened up. "And I'm here to inform you, Mr Lovino Vargas, that pulling out of the buddy system isn't going to be possible anymore."

"What?! Why?!" He should have known it was too good to be true.

"That's because, your new buddy has already been decided."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hope it wasn't too cliche or something. Lovino's a tad more to the depressing side for some reason =.= And I guess Antonio isn't totally over Feliciano yet =( Hopefully I'll update a happier chapter next! Please R&R in the mean time and do the poll in my profile XD


End file.
